<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot, broody and legs for days by Eikaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715385">Hot, broody and legs for days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron'>Eikaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Clover being interrogated about his love life by his sister, Clover has a younger sister, Crow Qrow Branwen, Disaster Bi Qrow, Gay Clover Ebi, Humour, M/M, Remnant's equivalent of Twitter is called Chitter because why not, Walnuts, crow!Qrow strikes again, nosy siblings are nosy, set sometime during volume 7, sudden onset bird brain, tbh half of this just Clover and Henna being sassy at each other long after Qrow left</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow!Qrow just keeps running, er, flying into Clover for some reason. Thankfully Clover is still oblivious. His sister Henna is being a pest. The cheesecake is delicious though.</p><p>(Technically a sequel to "Birds of Prey" though you don't really need to have read it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi &amp; Henbit Ebi (OC), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my best work. It's not even my twentieth-best work, but I crave the validation so whatever, you're getting it anyway. Honestly I just got fed up with this sitting on my hard drive.</p><p>It was also supposed to be a lot shorter and end with Qrow in his room but then Clover and Henna just kept talking and I was on a roll so now you get an entire second chapter of Clover and his sister snarking at each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn it, thought Qrow, when he spotted Clover entering the street café. Accidentally bird spying on the man was going to become a habit, wasn't it. Was two times a habit already? How did that saying go again?</p>
<p>
  <em>Once was random happenstance. Twice was coincidence. Three times was a pattern. </em>
</p>
<p>Oh well. Still in the clear then. Probably.</p>
<p>He watched Clover idly browse his scroll, chuckling occasionally. The Ace Op had sat down on a tiny metal chair at a corner table, although 'was slouching on it with his arm casually draped over the back' was perhaps a more accurate description, which was an extremely odd position to see Clover in considering that he was normally the embodiment of prim and proper sitting. On the other hand everything about the man screamed 'I'm waiting for someone because I'm overly punctual and got here fifteen minutes early' and that part was very much in character.</p>
<p>What was Clover even doing here anyway, Qrow wondered. They were about as far from the Academy as you could get without dropping over the edge down to Mantle and they had missions later today. Meeting a friend for coffee perhaps? Squeezing in a date?</p>
<p>It occurred to Qrow that he did not, in fact, have to watch Clover. He could just leave. Leave and do literally anything other than being the creep who was secretly observing Clover from the shadows and speculating about his social life.</p>
<p>Well, observing him from a particularly sunny spot on a streetlamp actually, he conceded, but that was besides the point.</p>
<p>Clover chuckled again. Qrow straightened a few errant feathers on his left wing and tried to guess what the other was reading. Chitter, maybe. That seemed like a thing he would do. Probably followed a bunch of political news sites and cat memes. Or was Clover a dog person?</p>
<p>Both, he decided eventually. Or rather: Dogs as actual pets but cats on video. Everybody liked cat videos. Satisfied with his conclusion, Qrow preened his feathers some more.</p>
<p>He really ought to leave, he thought again. Clover deserved to have some privacy like everybody else. Qrow ruffled his whole feather coat one last time, something akin to running his hands through his hair, and prepared to take off.</p>
<p>Naturally a brunette young woman approached the café at this exact moment to call out “Hey, Shamrock!” and wave at Clover. He looked up, beamed and sat up straight, put his scroll away with one hand while waving back at her with the other and Qrow's entire resolve immediately flew out of the window.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shamrock? </em>
</p>
<p>Well, at least the question of whether or not Clover was on a date was definitely answered. From what he had seen of the man so far the chances of Clover being interested in a woman that way were about on par with pigs fl– actually, make that cows. There <em>had</em> been that unfortunate incident with the wild sow when he had been twelve. Admittedly one of the funnier results of his semblance.</p>
<p>Qrow dragged his mind back from memory lane with difficulty and fluttered onto the back of a chair at the empty table next to Clover's.</p>
<p>He told himself that he wasn't going to eavesdrop on their conversation or anything, he just wanted to know who the woman was and then he'd leave. Curiosity was normal, wasn't it.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Henna!”</p>
<p>Clover stood up so he and the mystery woman could greet each other with a quick hug and pecks on both cheeks before she took the seat opposite him.</p>
<p>“I can't believe you're actually on time”, said Clover teasingly, “Who are you and what have you done to my sister?”</p>
<p>They didn't look quite as similar as he and Raven did, but Qrow could definitely see the resemblance in the form of their brows and noses now that he took a closer look at 'Henna'. Her long hair was several shades darker than Clover's, though her eyes were the same beautiful teal color as his.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”, said Henna and put a hand over her heart with exaggerated offense, “I am always on time!”</p>
<p>“Only because your definition of 'on time' is 'no more than fifteen minutes late' “, her brother retorted without missing a beat and Qrow had to smile inwardly at the familiarity of this good-natured ribbing.</p>
<p>Henna stuck out her tongue at Clover.</p>
<p>“Anyway”, she said. “You ordered yet?”</p>
<p>“No, I was waiting for you. I know what I want though”, said Clover, sliding the menu over to his sister.</p>
<p>Once she had chosen and closed the menu Clover immediately reached up to flick his pin in an almost absent-minded way and Qrow watched with a mixture of astonishment and envy when a waiter happened to walk past and look into their direction less than twenty seconds later and was promptly flagged down by Clover.</p>
<p>“Isn't this a gross misuse of your semblance?”, Henna asked innocently once they had ordered two cheesecakes and rose water and green tea respectively.</p>
<p>Clover raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You're welcome to wait next time, sister. I can always order before you get here”, he told her.</p>
<p>“Oh brothers, please no!”, groaned Henna and rolled her eyes, “They take ages! This has to be the slowest damn café in all of Atlas. I almost never come here unless it's with you, which is a damn shame because apart from having the slowest waiters they also serve the best cheesecake in the entire city.”</p>
<p>Clover laughed and Qrow decided he liked Henna right then and there. Then he remembered he'd meant to fly off once he found out who Clover's not-date was.</p>
<p>“Henbit Ebi, you're officially the worst”, said Clover between snorts of laughter, “I can't believe I'm related to you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, anybody would put that cheesecake over morals”, Henna told her brother earnestly.</p>
<p>Then she apparently spotted Qrow who for some inexplicable reason still hadn't left his perch at the neighboring table.</p>
<p>“Ooh, look! A crow!”, she said excitedly. “You don't see those up here very often!”</p>
<p>Okay fine, it was very explicable. Qrow enjoyed seeing off-duty Clover too much. He hardly ever saw the man interact with someone who wasn't either in the military too or at least a fellow Huntsman and it was intriguing to watch. That and Clover had never mentioned having siblings before and Qrow was admittedly curious.</p>
<p>“Huh”, Clover said pensively. His hand had instantly lifted to cover the clover pin on his lapel protectively, something Qrow felt mildly offended by. “Funny, that's actually the second time this week I'm seeing one. I wonder if it's the same bird. They usually come in flocks, don't they? But this one's alone and the other one was too.”</p>
<p>Henna took out her scroll and before Qrow knew what was happening she had already taken a picture of him. He cawed angrily and fluffed his feathers, which was thoroughly ignored.</p>
<p>“Could be”, said Henna, who was now rifling through her purse. “No way of knowing though. They all look the same.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was just </span>
  <em>rude</em>.
</p>
<p>“Aha!”</p>
<p>She held up a small bag of trail mix triumphantly.</p>
<p>“You're gonna try feed it?”, said Clover skeptically.</p>
<p>“Why not? It's adorable! You know I love birds”, Henna replied and shook a few nuts and dried fruits into her hand, then audibly scattered them at the far end of the table.</p>
<p>Qrow did not react. Did Clover's sister seriously think he could be that easily persuaded to forgive her for the annoying picture taking and come cl- oooh was that a <em>walnut</em>? Oh well, he was not above turning down a free meal. At an instant he was at the table.</p>
<p>Damn bird brain, he cursed, as he pecked away at the proffered food, giving the raisins (bleh!) a wide berth. He followed a trail of hazelnuts, cashews and dried peach along the table until he reached Henna's outstretched hand, which was filled with more trail mix. Right on top of it was another walnut. Score!</p>
<p>He wondered if Clover's good fortune was rubbing off on him.</p>
<p>“Well you're a cheeky little bugger, aren't you”, said the Ace Op with obvious surprise while he and his sister watched Qrow break down the walnut into several smaller chunks and gobble them down enthusiastically. “Maybe you really are the same bird who conned me out of a donut the other day.”</p>
<p>Henna's eyebrows shot up. She whipped around.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, what? <em>Do</em> tell, big bro!”</p>
<p>“Promise you won't get mad”, said Clover.</p>
<p>That puzzled Qrow for a moment, until he remembered that Clover had told him that his pin had been a gift from someone and correctly deduced that the gift-giver had to be the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>“Just spit it out, Shamrock.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know the lucky clover pin you gave me for making it into the Ace Ops program?”</p>
<p>“You mean the one you're wearing right now? The one you've worn every day since? No, no idea”, deadpanned Henna, endearing her to Qrow even more.</p>
<p>To his utter delight she shook some more of the trail mix into her hand. Pieces of dried banana crunched under his beak. Not bad.</p>
<p>“Aww, it's so cute!”, she gushed, watching Qrow eat from her hand, which was decidedly less delightful. He was not<em> '</em>cute', dammit! Oh nice, another walnut! “Look at its little beak! Wanna try it to?”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her hold out the bag to Clover, who shrugged and poured some of it into his own hand.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not. Anyway, the other day I was having coffee at the roof of the Academy. And what can I say...”, Clover cleared his throat, made a dramatic pause and then talked very quickly, “a crow may have swooped down and stolen my clover pin and I may have had to bribe it with a raspberry donut to get it back.”</p>
<p>“Haha, very fun- wait. For real? A bird? Stole your pin? Seriously? You're not having me?!”</p>
<p>When Clover shook his head Hen howled with laughter, nearly startling Qrow into flight.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. Gosh. Fuck, I am dying, that is the dumbest and most hilarious thing I have ever heard. Please tell me there's a vid, Shamrock! I can just see you trying to convince it to give it back”, she snorted, held out an imaginary donut between thumb and forefinger of her free hand and said in a high-pitched pouty voice: “Pleashe, pleashe, pleashe little birdie, will you give Uncle Clover back his lucky clover pin?”</p>
<p>“That is <em>so</em> not how it happened!”, said Clover and tried to cross his arms defensively before remembering that his hand was full of trail mix.</p>
<p>He held it out to Qrow, who thought this was exactly how it had happened. More or less. In Qrow's opinion. Which may or may not be a touch biased. Just a tad though. He scarfed down the last cashew and abandoned Henna's hand in favour of greener pastures, i.e. Clover's.</p>
<p>Henna snickered.</p>
<p>“Mhm. Right”, she drawled, brushing crumbs off her fingers.</p>
<p>“I'll have you know that that crow was a tough negotiator”, said Clover indignantly and flattened his fingers a little more so that Qrow would have an easier time pecking, only prompting additional giggles from his sister.</p>
<p>“Well, can't be the same as this one then”, she said. “This one's literally eating out of your hand.”</p>
<p>Qrow was pretty glad that crows couldn't blush. Did she have to point that out? He glared at her just in time to be blinded by a flash from her scroll when she snapped another picture of him eating nuts out of Clover's hand.</p>
<p>Well that was just great.</p>
<p>“Aww, so cute!!”</p>
<p>“Oy! Quit it!”, Qrow squawked angrily and to his relief she put the scroll away, although truth to be told the incomprehensible birds sounds he was making probably didn't have anything to do with it.</p>
<p>“You think it will let me pet it?”, Henna wondered aloud. “It seems so tame! Do you think it's a boy crow or a girl crow?”</p>
<p>Absolutely not, thought Qrow, instantly keeping a watchful eye on her hand. At most he might let Clover pet him if he was really feeling like it, but definitely not a complete stranger.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Hen, no. Please don't touch it. You don't know where it's been.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Excuse me? </em>
  <span>He gave Clover's fingers a sharp peck. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to get the point across. </span>
</p>
<p>“Ouch! Hey!”</p>
<p>Henna snorted.</p>
<p>“I daresay it took offense to that”, she said drily. “Besides, if you're so concerned about germs then why are you letting it eat from your hand? Gloves or not, if anything's dirty it's the beak.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough”, said her brother.</p>
<p>The sudden expression of mild horror on his face suggested that he had most definitely not thought about this before and was now thoroughly grossed out. Qrow tried not to feel too gleeful about it and failed.</p>
<p>To his eternal credit Clover nevertheless kept feeding him the rest of the trail mix on his hand.</p>
<p>“Definitely starting to think it's the same bird, though. It's just as petty.”</p>
<p>“<span>Petty but </span><em>pretty</em><span>”, Henna cooed, watching Qrow with sparkling eyes. “Just look at its shiny, glossy feathers! You think it's actually a wild bird or did it escape from somewhere?”</span></p>
<p>“No idea”, said Clover. “But it is very pretty, I'll give you that”, he conceded, breaking into a smile. “I'm sorry for insulting you, Mr. or Ms. Crow. My sister's right, you're a very pretty bird.”</p>
<p>Qrow preened and gracefully accepted the piece of walnut Clover held out to him. Usually he preferred 'handsome', but whatever, he'd take it.</p>
<p>“<span>Speaking of crows and pretty”, said Henna, smoothly changing the topic. “Isn't Qrow also the name of that </span><em>handsome</em><span> new colleague of yours you were gushing about when we spoke on the phone? Qrow Brad...Bran...something?”</span></p>
<p>“Qrow Branwen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that's the one. Hot, broody and legs for days, was it?”</p>
<p>Clover sputtered.</p>
<p>“<span>That is </span><em>not </em><span>how I phrased it!”, he blurted out, his neck and ears instantly flushing beet red.</span></p>
<p>If there had ever been any doubt about the fact that Henna was indeed Clover's sibling they were eliminated right this instance when she narrowed her eyes and smiled at her brother in the sweetest and most obnoxious way possible before saying: <em>“</em>My dearest brother, I cannot help but notice that you're not taking issue with the <em>content</em> of my statement.”</p>
<p>Clover opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything that would make the situation – knowingly or not – even more awkward for everyone present rescue arrived in the form of their food and drinks and Qrow gladly took the opportunity to make an inconspicuous and utterly graceless exit under the guise of being startled by the waiter.</p>
<p>There was no way he would <em>ever</em> tell Clover about his avian secret now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he got back to the Academy Qrow went straight to his room, threw himself on the bed, put a pillow over his face and proceeded to scream into it until he felt better or at least until he ran out of breath.</p>
<p>He blamed the bird brain. Damned walnuts. They always got to him. Sudden Onset Bird Brain. SOBB. Hah. Yeah, that sounded about right. Qrow prayed to whatever deities were around that Clover would never ever find out about any of this.</p>
<p>Then he grinned into the pillow.</p>
<p>Legs for days, huh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henna flashed Clover a smile that was as sweet as poisoned honey and had clearly been made to strike terror into the hearts of siblings everywhere.</p><p>“My dearest brother, I cannot help but notice that you're not taking issue with the <em>content</em> of my statement”, she said.</p><p>“I refuse to dignify that with a response”, said Clover and poked a fork into his cheesecake with more force that necessary.</p><p>“Aha. So he <em>is </em>hot”, said his sister.</p><p>“Henna! Seriously. He's a colleague and I refuse to comment on his level of attractiveness – damn, this really <em>is</em> good cheesecake”, said Clover after he had taken a bite. “How come I never tried it before?”</p><p>“Stop trying to change the subject”, said Henna, brandishing her own fork at him accusingly, “Hot new colleague. Shoot.”</p><p>She reached for the long black straw in her glass and loudly slurped about a third of her rose water in one go without taking her eyes off him. Clover sighed and rolled his eyes skywards.</p><p>“Why did I ever mention him to you?”, he said in a grave voice. “I never learn, do I?”</p><p>“Oh quit being such a drama queen. I know you love gossiping with me.”</p><p>“Only because you're the only one I can actually gossip <em>with </em>while keeping a clear conscience”, Clover pointed out, “seeing as-”</p><p>“Seeing as I'm not working with you and don't know any of the people personally, you have a reputation to uphold, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda”, interjected his sister, ruthlessly cutting him off, “I know the drill, Shamrock, now tell me about this Qrow. You said he was a freelance Huntsman but he's working with the Ace Ops now?”</p><p>“Yes. He's an old friend of the general although you wouldn't always believe it the way they are arguing sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Not important”, said Clover, taking a very deliberate sip from his tea. From the way his face had suddenly gone carefully blank Henna knew there was absolutely no point in asking.</p><p>“He came with those prodigy kids you mentioned, right?”, she inquired instead. “Like a chaperone?”</p><p>Clover thought about this for a moment while he methodically worked his way through the cheesecake.</p><p>“Mmm... No, more like a mentor, I'd say”, he explained. “Most of them are adults after all. It's all a bit complicated though. He is the uncle of two of the girls. Although I dare say he has taken all of them under his wing to a degree.”</p><p>Henna snorted. For some reason she seemed to find this exceptionally funny.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sorry, it's just... When you said 'taking them under his wing' and he's called Qrow- you know what, never mind. Poor bloke probably hears bird jokes all the time.</p><p>Clover chuckled.</p><p>“Fewer than you'd think”, he said. “Well, at least to his face. He can be a bit intimidating at first.”</p><p>“That so?”</p><p>“Well, to some people anyway. Not to me obviously”, said Clover just a tad smugly. “But then I am part of an elite group of Huntsmen. People are usually intimidated by <em>us</em>, not the other way round. It takes a bit more than that to impress me.”</p><p>“He did though”, Hen needled him. “Impress you I mean. At least when it comes to his fighting skills.” She smirked as she scratched the last remnants of a cheesecake she had decimated in record time off her plate. “You were going on and on about his incredible prowess with a scythe. Or was it a sword?”, she said, intentionally dragging out the last word.</p><p>Clover had the audacity to not blush. Instead he leaned forward with his elbow on the table and grinned.</p><p>“What can I say?”, he said, “I do appreciate a man who knows his way around long, hard, pointy things.”</p><p>He ostentatiously stuffed a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth.</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“Don't start what you can't finish.”</p><p>“<em>Any</em>way. So you wanna bang him, glad that we've established that.”</p><p>“I don't just want to bang him. I happen to like him!”</p><p>“Gee, Shamrock. I never would have guessed”, drawled Henna, playing with the ice cubes in her drink. “Tell me something new.”</p><p>Clover scowled, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I'm never telling you anything ever again if you're just going to be sarcastic about it”, he said huffily.</p><p>Henna held up her hands in mock defeat, sensing that she was nearing the end of brotherly patience.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry. Shutting my mouth now.”</p><p>“I'm sure you will”, said Clover drily. Like that was going to happen.</p><p>“Seriously”, said Henna. “I'm sorry. It's just rare.”</p><p>“What?”, asked Clover.</p><p>“You showing that kind of interest in a guy.”</p><p>Clover guffawed.</p><p>“Hen. Have you <em>met </em>me?”, he said.</p><p>“Yes and that's why I know you don't usually get all huffy when I insinuate you want to screw someone's brains out. Nothing to be ashamed of. But it seems to me your interest in Qrow might be a bit more than that.”</p><p>Clover stared at her. He opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. He sought refuge behind his tea.</p><p>“See?”, said Henna smugly. “I knew I was right.”</p><p>“Maybe”, Clover conceded grudgingly, drawing a triumphant cackle from his sister.</p><p>“You still wanna screw his brains out though, do you?”, she prodded him.</p><p>Clover groaned.</p><p>“Fuck yes”, he admitted. “You haven't seen his legs, Hen. Or his grin. And he's so tiny! I don't mean like short – he's tall, only a couple centimeters shorter than I am I think – but he's so thin.”</p><p>He held out his hands, presumably to show the approximate non-size of Qrow's waist.</p><p>“A veritable twink, huh?”, said Henna. “Just your type.”</p><p>Clover rubbed his neck, feeling a bit caught but unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face.</p><p>“Pretty much”, he said sheepishly. “Tall, dark and handsome.”</p><p>“What's he like?”, asked Henna. “Personality wise, I mean.”</p><p>“He's great”, said Clover earnestly, looking briefly into the distance as he searched for words, “You already know he's an amazing fighter, but you wouldn't really know it from the way he acts. He tends to downplay his achievements.”</p><p>“Unlike some other people”, said Henna, unable to resist the jab.</p><p>Clover briefly stuck out his tongue at her before he wrinkled his brows in a pensive frown.</p><p>“To be honest”, he said slowly, “sometimes he's downplaying himself a bit too much. Can't take a compliment at all. He is...” Clover paused as he once again thought about how to best phrase things; unsure of how much to tell his sister about Qrow's struggles. The man had been fairly open about his past as an alcoholic, but still. It wasn't his to share. Eventually he settled on saying: “He was in a very bad place until recently”, which ought to be vague enough to protect his colleague's privacy while still getting his point across. His sister's brows drew together in a light frown, but she didn't inquire further. “But he's been working hard on getting better”, Clover continued, “and I admire that about him. He's doing it for the kids, I think. He cares about them a lot – all of them, not just his own nieces. They look up to him.”</p><p>“So he's a family man, huh?”, said Henna. “That sounds nice.”</p><p>She sipped her drink, lost in thought for a moment as she recalled her ex-boyfriend: A man who could barely be trusted to look after her cat for five days.</p><p>Clover smiled fondly.</p><p>“I don't think Qrow would ever admit to it under pain of death”, he chuckled, “but yes, he definitely is. He tries to act all gruff and distance himself from people”, he wasn't going to get into Qrow's semblance, not here, not now, “but he cares a lot. He's kind even though people gave him quite a lot of reasons not to be, you know?”</p><p>Henna nodded understandingly.</p><p>“I know what you mean”, she said.</p><p>“He is funny too”, continued Clover. “Although he can be a tad cynical at times. On the other hand he has to deal with my terrible luck puns, so...” He shrugged in a way that indicated nobody was perfect.</p><p>“If you haven't run him off with those yet you might have a chance”, said Henna. “Is he flirting back yet?”</p><p>“Lovely how you're automatically assuming that I must be flirting with him”, said Clover.</p><p>Henna raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Well, are you?”, she asked after a few seconds when Clover didn't say anything.</p><p>“Yes. Now quit grinning.”</p><p>Henna did not stop grinning.</p><p>“And is he flirting back?”</p><p>Clover rubbed his chin and tried not to look too pleased with himself.</p><p>“He is. Actually Qrow's quite a bit of a flirt himself. Once he got over the shock of me coming onto him that is. Know what the best part about him is though?”</p><p>Henna made a 'go-on' gesture. Her brother sighed and propped his chin on his elbow, smiling at this empty plate.</p><p>“He's honest”, he told her, drawing random floral patterns on it with his fork. “You have no idea how much I appreciate that in a guy, Hen. If he thinks I'm being a dick he'll tell me. None of that schmoozing up to the lucky Captain of the Ace Ops bullshit.” Clover had had more than enough of <em>that</em>. “Gotta say, it's a breath of fresh air.”</p><p>Henna stared at him open mouthed.</p><p>“What?”, he said, self-consciously reaching for his tea cup.</p><p>It was empty. Clover habitually flicked his pin.</p><p>“Damn, Shamrock. You've got it <em>bad</em>”, Henna blurted out.</p><p>“Excuse me? I do not 'have it bad'”, said Clover defensively. “I merely happen to like him. Not the same thing at all.”</p><p>“Yeah okay, next time we talk about him I'm just gonna take a photo of the dopey smile you're wearing on your face and dare you to say that again.”</p><p>“I am not wearing a dopey smile on my face!”</p><p>Henna didn't even bother to reply; she merely put her chin in her hand in a mirror of Clover's pose and grinned knowingly.</p><p>“I do <em>not </em>get a dopey smile on my face when I talk about Qrow”, Clover insisted, but his sister just kept grinning. “You know what, why don't we talk about your love life?”</p><p>“What love life”, joked Henna self-deprecatingly and flagged down a passing waitress to order another round of drinks, “I don't have one, remember?”</p><p>“Is that so?”, said Clover. He looked up at the sky and tapped his chin with pretended thoughtfulness. “What about this guy, what was his name again... Bole?”</p><p>His sister immediately sat up straight, a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.</p><p>“Oy, how do you know about Bole?”, she asked Clover sharply and scowled at him.</p><p>“Lucky guess”, he replied, treating her to his most insufferable smirk.</p><p>Henna picked up a raisin from the table that the crow had left behind and chucked it at his face. Clover ducked his head just in time, laughing at her.</p><p>Furious, she threw another one.</p><p>It bounced off the pin she had gifted him and landed in her own glass.</p><p>“I hate you”, she said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I read the „Qrow hates raisins“ thing in another Fair Game fic and liked it so much that I adopted it as a headcanon but now I can’t find it again and can’t give proper credit. Argh!</p><p>ETA: I was informed that it was "Albatross" by SoulStealer1987 so go check that out it was cute :D Also raisins are canon now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>